Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle stop control device configured to prevent unintended backward movement or the like of a vehicle in which all wheels are capable of being independently turned and driven wheels are capable of being independently driven to travel.
Description of Related Art
Electric cars or the like in which all wheels are capable of being independently turned and driven wheels are capable of being independently driven to travel, have been suggested. Such cars can move in a special mode, i.e., non-normal or unusual mode, in which conventional cars cannot move. The special or non-normal mode includes, for example, pinwheeling that allows a vehicle body to be turned or pinwheeled about the center thereof, and lateral movement that allows the vehicle body to be moved directly sideways. Therefore, garaging, movement to a parking space, or direction change in a narrow space or road, can be freely performed (Patent Document 1).